georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Episodes
The follwing list is of George Lopez episodes. ''George Lopez ''ran for six seasons, airing from March 27, 2002 to May 8, 2007. Episodes Season 1 #Prototype #Curious George #Happy Birthdays #Max’s Big Adventure Season 2 #Who's Your Daddy? #Token of Unappreciation #Show Dyslexic The #Halloween Cheer #The Unnatural #No Free Launch #The Wedding Dance #Love Bites #Guess Who's Coming to Dinner, Honey #Charity #Meet the Cuban Parents #This Old Casa #Super Bowl #The Valentine's Day Massacre #Girl Fight #George vs. George #A Kiss is Just a Kiss #Profiles in Courage #Secrets and Lies #Girls Night Out #I Only Have Eyes for You #Team Leader #George Has Two Mommies #Long Time No See Season 3 #Dubya, Dad and Dating Part 1 #Dubya, Dad and Dating Part 2 #The Cuban Missus Crisis #Feel The Burn #Carmen's Dating #Split Decision #No One Gets Out Alive #Bringing Home the Bacon #Fishing Cubans #Would You Like a Drumstick or a Kidney? #Mementos #Christmas Punch #Why You Crying?" January 9, 2004 313 George and Angie react with rage after Benny hits Max for talking back to her and acting out at school. When George (while wearing a Mario Lemieux jersey) and Angie ask Benny to apologize to Max; instead she gives Max $20.00 to say that she apologized. Rated TV-PG-DLV for language, suggestive material, and a beating #The Trouble with Ricky #God Needles George #Benny and Randy #Weekend at Benny's #Jason Tutors Max #Angie Gets Tanked #The Art of Boxing #George's House of Cards #Dance Fever #She Drives Me Crazy #George Goes to Disneyland #Bachelor Party #Wrecking Ball #What George Doesn't Noah #Now George Noah's Ex-Zack-ly What Happened (Part 2) Season 4 2004-2005 #George Searches For A Needle In A Haight-Stack #Landlord Almighty #George of the Rings #Home Sweet Homeschool #Leave It To Lopez #Sk8r Boyz #The Simple Life #Trouble in Paradise #E.I.? E.I. OH #A Clear and Presentless Danger #Prescription For Trouble #Friends Don't Let Friends Marry Drunks #George to the Third Power #George Gets Assisterance #Sabes Quake #George Takes a Stroll Down Memory Pain #George Buys a Vow #George Watcha's Out For Jason #George's Grand Slam #George Needs Anchor Management #George's Relatively Bad Idea #George's Extreme Makeover: Holmes Edition #George Stare-oids Down Jason #George Negoti-ate It Season 5 2005-2006 # Title Airdate 81 "George Gets a Pain in the Ash (Part 2 of 3)" October 5, 2005 Disaster strikes when Benny forgets about a lit cigarette, and her house is burned down, as well as her $53,000 life savings. Carmen is determined to marry her boyfriend Jason and have a baby, much to George and Angie's dismay. The next morning Jason and his belongings are gone because he did not want to have a baby. Note: Final appearance of Jason 82 "You Dropped a Mom on Me (Part 3 of 3)" October 12, 2005 George gets Benny an advance on her paychecks to look for apartments, but Benny foolishly gambles the money away and moves into her car, which burns down as well. Carmen is determined to marry her boyfriend even though he is still gone. 83 "George's Dog Days of Bummer" October 19, 2005 George wants to get a companion for his depressed mother, but when a rowdy biker (guest star Duane "Dog" Chapman) refuses to give up the stray dog George's mom has grown to love, George takes to impersonating the mayor. Los Angeles Mayor Antonio Villaraigosa guest stars as himself. 84 "George Drives the Batmobile" October 26, 2005 After refusing Benny's pleas for a new car, and when Benny bribes Carmen to bring her to a bar, George and Angie are forced to drive Benny around. Angie quits after being invited to a make-out between Benny and her guest. But when George drives Benny and 10 friends around, he gets into very serious trouble with the law. There is a reference to one of George's comedy acts in a part of the episode. When George drives Benny to a restaurant, by the name of "Jack in the Box", George's fast food routine is repeated here, including the restaurant's name and the Mexican worker, which sounds like George with a Mexican accent. 85 "Trick or Treat Me Right (Part 1 of 3)" October 26, 2005 George and Angie's practical jokes are funnier and scarier than ever as Halloween approaches, but as Benny's abusive comments and behavior grow worse, George finds it impossible to laugh things off and threatens to make some big changes. 86 "George Takes a Sentimental Ernie (Part 2 of 3)" November 2, 2005 George still refuses to return home until his mother leaves, but when he realizes how difficult it is to live with Ernie and his parents, he convinces Ernie to get his own place. 87 "George Finds Therapy Benny-ficial (Part 3 of 3)" November 9, 2005 A shooting at Max's school has George taking him to see a counselor (guest star Richard Lewis). When George realizes how him being gone has traumatized Max, George must settle things with Benny. At the end, George got back at Angietaking Benny's side during the fight by telling the counselor to convince Angie that she has "Know-it-all syndrome", and he agrees due to being annoyed by he constant talking. 88 "George Tries to Write a Wrong" November 16, 2005 George uncovers some secrets that were better left unrevealed when he sneaks a peek at a ten-year-old unopened letter from Angie, where he finds out Vic made an account for her if she dumped George. 89 "George Discovers Benny's Sili-Con Job" November 23, 2005 George's wisecracks about Benny's age finally get to her, so she decides to enhance her chest to create a youthful appearance much to George's dismay. 90 "George Says I Do... More in This Marriage" November 30, 2005 George and Angie compete to see who does more work in their marriage and at home after George claims he does more. 91 "George is Being Elfish and Christ-misses His Family" December 14, 2005 George ends up spending Christmas all by himself after he gets caught telling a lie to get out of spending the holiday with Angie's family. The episode was dedicated to the memory of Richard Pryor. 92 "George Enrolls Like That" January 25, 2006 When George finds out that Max is skipping school, he tries to be a role model by going to college, but no one takes him seriously. Guest Starring: Ming-Na. 93 "George Keeps Truant to Himself" February 1, 2006 When things get tough for George, he drops out of school. He tries to keep it a secret from his wife and kids but his professor (Ming-Na) drops by for an uninvited visit. 94 "The Kidney Stays in the Picture" February 8, 2006 Max starts to wet the bed and George makes fun of him, but when this keeps happening, Vic thinks that Max may be sexually active. So they take Max to the doctor to find out that Max' kidney needs to be taken out. 95 A Funeral Brings George to His Niece George Gets Caught in a Powers Play" February 22, 2006 George tries to teach his niece the meaning of a dollar by making her work at the factory. But Mel falls for Veronica, which causes some problems. George Doesn't Trustee Angie's Brother George Helps Ernie See the Cellu-Light" March 8, 2006 George helps Ernie lose weight (20 pounds) before he loses his job, and Ernie threatens to sue the factory for terminating a fat person. He then finds out that Ernie has been gaining weight because of his depression which is caused by the life-long rejection of him by women. 99 "George Gets Cross Over Freddie George Vows to Make Some Matri-Money Note: This episode reveals that Max's full name is Maximillian Victor Roberto Magic Johnson Lopez. 101 "George Discovers How Mescal-ed Up His Life Would Have Been Without the Benny-Fits" March 29, 2006 Benny gets really mad when she discovers that George has rigged the results of a productivity contest at the factory against her favor. Later, George drinks tequila (with the worm) and hallucinates his living Ernie's life, with Ernie living his life. Just because Benny was not mean to him so he wouldn't have been tough enough to go and be the manager at Powers Bros. and win over Angie. 102 "It's a Cliffhanger, By George 1 of 5" April 5, 2006 "Season Finale"- Everything hangs in the balance for the entire Lopez family: Ernie tells George that the factory is moving to Mexico and they'll both be out of jobs; after Benny reunites with her ex, Ernie tells George that he (Benny's Ex) robbed a convenience store and calls the cops, though it is for a past crime Benny committed; Angie has been feeling sick for days and awaits the results of a home pregnancy test; Carmen is afraid to open her final college letter after being rejected by her first three choices; Max has swiped a forbidden beer and is about to sample his first alcohol; and Vic prepares to propose marriage to a 27-year-old woman he barely knows. Final appearance by Carmen. Season 6 #George's Mom Faces Hard Tambien #George's House Has Two Empty Wombs 3 of 5" January 31, 2007 #Angie maintains her story that she's pregnant to keep George from missing Carmen, even though she finds out the test was wrong. Vic introduces George and Angie to his 27-year-old fiance Lindsay.Guest Starring: Stacy Keibler, Adam West #"George Nieces a New Media Room #"George Testi-Lies for Benny #George Thinks Vic's Fiancée is Lion about Being a Cheetah" February 21, 2007 #After George accidentally encourages Vic into tearing up the pre-nuptial agreement, he believes that Vic's fiancée is a gold digger and a cheater, and enlists the TV Show Cheaters to help find out. After everything, George discovers Lindsay is cheating on Vic and he plans to get back with his ex-wife. # #"Sabes Gay, It's George's Fantasy Episode" February 28, 2007 #Following being humiliated at work, George drinks some tequila (worm), and hallucinates that he and Ernie are gay sweethearts who are soon to be united as life partners. Ernie gives up on meeting women for good. # # #George Helps Angie's Wha-Positive Self-Image By Saying You 'Sta Loca Good # "George's Grave Mistake Send Him to a Funeral, Holmes" #George Joins the Neighborhood Wha-tcha and Raises the Vigil-ante" # #"George is Lie-able for Benny's Unhappiness #114 "George Uses His Vato Power to Save Dinero Que La" April 11, 2007 #After some out-of-control spending by George and Angie, they agree to decide who gets to spend money on $100+. After George's poker game is interrupted by Veronica, who is sent by Angie for revenge for getting a veto, they agree on a bet to be the most frugal. # #George Rocks to the Max and Gets Diss-Band-ed #George Gets Smoking Mad at Benny and Develops an Órale Fixation #George Can't Let Sleeping Mexicans Lie #George's Bogey-ous Relationship with Vic Is Putt to the Test #George Thinks Max's Future Is on the Line #George Decides to Sta-Local Where It's Familia